


Supplement

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, dragon!Oshitari, prince!Atobe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 你不妨找一个才华横溢的，优雅又风趣的男朋友。





	Supplement

**Author's Note:**

> 一个玩儿脱了的沙雕OOC他是龙paro，刀里截糖，没有宏图伟业也没有传奇史诗。

*

你不妨找一个才华横溢的，优雅又风趣的男朋友。

 

*

事情起源于一个意外。

 

那是在你成年的生日庆典上，碧蓝而晴朗的天空中原本只有零星雀鸟的啁啾和几朵蓬松的云；人们走出家门，在街道上和城楼下为你齐声高歌，却未曾想，流传已久的歌谣竟然在这一天应验了它承载的传说。

欢呼与礼花从你脚下到城门外铺了一路，险些掩盖了从天际传来的声音——是暴风雨与海的咆哮，闪电在压境的阴云中将幸福的气氛砸得粉碎。在所有人来得及反应以前，突然降临的夜幕卷走了庆典的主角，裹挟着风暴离开，掠过城镇与农田，山峦与海面。

 

*

岛。

阳光，金灿灿的沙滩，和蔚蓝的海水。

狂风呼啸与眩晕都停歇下来后你睁开了眼睛，一切图景都在眼前展开，安宁而祥和，空旷——

直到一转头视野就被一个庞然大物塞满。

龙。

你站在岩石上，它压低脑袋，注视着你的金色竖瞳和你整个人差不多高。

 

那颗只属于传说的高贵头颅稍稍往后退了一些，它直起身子，幽蓝色的鳞片在阳光下闪闪发光。

“什么呀，还很年轻嘛。”

 

*

“那边的，你有什么不满？”你率先发问。

对面丝毫不为你的气魄所动，只是用着年轻男人的声音回答：“你才刚成年，还没继承王冠吧。”

这是事实。但是：“那又如何？”

“唔，”一声低吟在它喉间转了几转，“勉勉强强吧。”

有趣。你在心里冷笑。这么多年以来，“差强人意”这个词从来就没有和你沾过边；你永远都是远超预期的那一个，唯一一个。

 

“你想要什么？”悬崖壁抛出了海浪，而你抛出了疑问，“财富，食物，还是仅仅以此为乐？”

那双熔金色的眼睛眨了眨。

“财富，我无意于此；食物，我更喜欢鱼；乐趣，故事远比飞行有吸引力。若论目的，我所愿惟一。”

你示意它继续。

 

“希望你带我出去。”

 

*

“不是你带我来这里的吗？！”

 

*

“严格来说，”它纠正道，“刚才的暴风雨是魔法，带你来这里的也是魔法；我只是其中的一小部分，并且想要打破它。”

你抬眼瞧它：“看来你失败过很多次。”

“几百年前的事情了，”它并未否认这个说法，“召唤来的全都是可爱的小公主，总不好让女孩子吓得花容失色吧。”

 

“几百年前”——在这几百年间，魔法已经在数次血腥的清洗后，于你所生长的陆地上销声匿迹了。

“已经不是魔法的时代了。”它心知肚明，将这个结论说成了一句轻快的叹息。

“……我同意。”

你简短的话引起一丝惊异，但波澜很快归于平静。

“还是得耗上两天才好跟这个魔法打马虎眼，抱歉没法现在就送你回去。岛上有干净的水，先吃点东西？”

 

*

入夜后你从临时的栖身之处悄悄走出来，坐在沙滩边的礁石上。月亮安静地挂在晚空中。

 

“你就不能安心睡觉？都说了我更喜欢吃鱼。”它挪到你脚下的礁石边，找了个舒适的姿势趴下。“需要睡前故事？童话还是童年的摇篮曲分享会？”

你并没有反驳：“魔法是什么？”只是有一点好奇罢了。

“是交换。”用力量交换力量，用生命交换生命。权衡所得与代价，无谓善恶。

得到答复的你满意地点头，转身回去睡觉。

 

*

第二个夜晚与之前相似：海风温柔地梳理着你的金发，身边趴着一头幽蓝色的巨龙。

不知道冰帝乱成什么样子了——也可能什么都没变，人们依旧按部就班地过着和以往没有不同的生活。或许会有一支船队来寻你，但抬头看看月明星稀的夜空，你遗憾地觉得搜寻的成功率不会太高。

反正过几天就回去了。你把离开之前未处理完的事务扔在心里，来来回回揉扁搓圆。

 

身边山峦般的身躯忽然耸起，展开的双翼撑起了夜幕。你回头，只见它抖了抖身上的鳞甲，月光温柔的银辉就顺着肩胛和两翼处幽蓝色的波涛向下四散流淌，碎成熠熠星光，飘浮着弥散开来，然后在时间被拉长到极致的静止中，纷纷向你坠落。

 

倦意缠上你时，你挣扎着想，它失去的是什么呢？它用什么交换了什么呢？

 

*

第三天早晨你伏在一片阴影里醒来，温暖而干燥的触感帮助梦境多缠了你一会儿，睫毛刚抖了抖就听见头顶上远远地传来它的声音：“劳驾，我的尾巴快要断了——”这样说着却还是等到你完全清醒过来，才抽开尾巴活动了一番。

“好慢啊你。”它说。

 

你随手捞起水洗了把脸。第三天了，第三天你终于想起来这个问题：“我要怎么做才能带你出去？”

不远处的海鸟用喙轻柔地啄着海面，于细碎的浪花中寻觅已久，才终于找到自己。

 

它说：“予我一方容身之所，不必太大。”

 

*

你不妨带回一头会说话的龙，把它养在你的书房里。

 

*

那头龙一连几天坚持每晚缠着你，非要给你讲睡前故事，内容还全是一些无聊的童话，不是王子公主与骑士，就是卖花姑娘与城里的小伙子。

在你想象中，你回去的时候应当威风凛凛地踩在那家伙的脑袋顶上，接受众人惊异的目光洗礼——而不是像现在这样趴在它的脖子上。

你戳了戳手底下的鳞片：“迹部景吾。”

“我知道啊，”它说话的时候声音通过鳞甲传达到你的胸腹，震得脏腑麻麻的，“来的时候我听见他们叫你的名字了。”

 

你们下方是呼啸的风，不断后退的海面，大地和森林，田野和平原。

 

*

别的王子会不会拥有这么大的书房不好说，但你一定有。在你指挥着人把书房收拾过以后，那头龙顺利入驻于此。

离开海岛后，它使用魔法似乎更自如了一些，还成功地收敛了身形。于是自那之后，你经常在书房看见飘浮在半空中的书本（多半是坊间流传的爱情故事，你从没看过，不知道它从哪里找到的），时不时还会自动翻过一页。

 

“你是几百年前拒绝了女巫的求爱，才被变成这样的吗？”你费解地看着眼前沉迷爱情故事的龙。

“唔……这是我听过的与事实最接近的版本了，再接再厉。”它漫不经心地回答。

甩了甩尾巴尖，它放下书：“有情人终成眷属的圆满结局，不是也挺好的嘛。”

 

*

不久后你接过了披风。

 

*

“这片大陆上有独角兽，但庇佑的不是冰帝。”

在你又接过了权杖后的某个晚上，你在书房批阅文书，正在为边境的事情皱眉时，身边突然响起它的声音。

 

“独角兽？也跟你一样吗？”你随口反问。

边境的冲突由来已久，早已说不上究竟是哪一方先开始挑衅，只有动乱与流离是真实存在的。你没有抬头，听到了书页被轻轻合上的声音。

“不太一样。它只奔向它的命运。”

 

你突然觉得嗓子有些发紧，端起手边的茶杯抿了一口，怡人的香气慌张地萦绕在你鼻尖，此时也无济于事。

“是不是等我接过王冠，你就可以从这个魔法里解脱了？”

 

良久，你头顶上方传来它的轻声提醒：“茶要凉了，我再给你热一热吧。”

字句低吟，听起来还是很像你们一起待在岛上的夜晚里，攀上沙滩光裸的脊背的潮骚。

 

*

正在你已经习惯了晚餐后把所有工作都带去书房之时，书房之夜却被迫中断了。你需要收拾东西，亲自跑一趟边境。

披挂夜色的生物提议：“不带我去吗，殿下？”

你看着它。

“签订一个协议而已。”

它抻了抻尾巴：“我可是有段日子没出过门了。”很平常的语气，可是你几乎错觉听出了一点委屈。

 

“是谁说的‘故事远比飞行有吸引力’，嗯？”

“嘛……也不尽然。”

 

*

边境之旅，一如想象中的无趣。

（翻译：“无趣”就是“顺利”。）

 

*

回程的路上你的龙一直悠哉悠哉地跟在队伍后面，远远藏在云层后面扇着翅膀，不紧不慢地飞行。

你不是很想承认“你的”这个前缀，但大家都这么觉得，于是你勉为其难地接受了。在它面前，城堡和军队都仿佛只是玩具，人们需要一个可以牵制它的存在。而那刚好是你。

 

*

细想起来，它从未告知过你它的名字。

 

*

回到冰帝之后，书房之夜照旧。

可是你总觉得那家伙似乎是突然不安起来——毫无由来，亦无征兆。这种不安也连带着牵扯起你的焦虑。

伏在暗处的情绪持续到了某个早晨你偶然收到了一束花，和第一个未婚妻候选人的时候。花是你喜欢的花，人却不是你喜欢的人。你看着小公主柔软的棕色发丝，心里想的却是那家伙大概不会赞同你的做法——至少就让可爱的女孩子伤心这一点。

但你还是说了不，如同往常一样骄傲而坚决。然后意外地，对面纤细但同样把脊背挺得笔直的女孩，几乎是感激地看了你一眼。

 

那束花你还是留下了，毕竟是你喜欢的。晚上你提着花去了书房，精准地把那一大束玫瑰丢进了那家伙的爪子里。

“赏你的。”你说。

散落的花瓣被它悉数收夹进书页里。

然后话题岔开，你们一起嘲笑了那些四处追捕独角兽，妄图以此控制整片大陆的愚者狂徒。

 

*

“它只奔向它的命运。”

（而我只奔向你。）

 

*

持续了相当一段日子的焦虑终于消弭，你们像青春期迟来的小孩子一样疯到半夜。

等到倦意终于抓住你时，陪你疯的那个已经倒在了地板上。你看着它蜷在地板上的睡姿，突然觉得它好像还很年轻，热忱又毫无防备。

 

这家伙，不会着凉的吗？

你这样怀疑着，也靠着它慢慢滑坐在地板上——算这家伙还有点良心，在胸前留了足够大的空间给你。触感中有温暖和光滑，甚至一丝柔软；没有想象中的冰冷黏腻。

 

*

这不是你的床。

晨光从窗帘的缝隙钻进房间落到你眼睫上时，你突然意识到这一点。一些不相关的片段闪过：花，大笑和书房……

柔软的织物将你从头裹到脚，置身之处温暖得匪夷所思——这一切只能让你瞬间清醒，猛地起身却弄醒了身边的另一个人。

 

你在沙发上，裹着被子，冷静地打量着睡眼惺忪的陌生男人——穿着你的衣服，虽然你自信比不过你但依然英俊得过分。

他也跟着坐了起来，却没看你，而是别过头去，伸出手不知从哪里摸出来一副圆框眼镜，戴上之后整个人才仿佛醒了过来：“早……”

你们目光交织。他幽蓝色的发梢扫进衣领里，在晨光里显得特别柔软。

 

*

“你……”

你一时语塞。

他托着腮看着你，眼神里有一点不动声色的乐不可支。

 

*

他是龙。

 

 

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> *甘党的反击。  
> * 不要问我几百年前到底发生了什么，BE的版本已经够多了。  
> * 两个踩蛋：  
> 1  
> “忍足侑士，——现在说应该还来得及。”  
> “你这家伙才真是够慢的，嗯？”  
> 2  
> “我突然有第二个愿望了。”  
> “……批准。”
> 
> 这篇因为是刀里截糖，强行从BE扭成OE（……），所以有几个提到的问题到最后也没有回答。O现在遇到的这个小景已经是转世了（“国土沦陷时你会再次出现”意味上的，因此理论上他们的第二次相遇其实还是会BE），前文大概能跟梅林AU无缝衔接。（不  
> 几百年前的传言是，大陆上的独角兽是O，但是O直奔冰帝找了大A。就在冰帝日渐强盛的时候，猎杀独角兽开始了。OA是伴侣所以共享了魔法，大A为了保护O就把O关在书房里，最后战死在O看不见的地方。A死了之后O才能出书房，得知A的死讯之后O用孤独（龙）交换了时间（寿命），离群索居，却也塞翁失马，避开了针对魔法的清洗。O一直没告诉小景名字是因为想在作为人类的时候相识，不安是因为变成龙的魔法快到期了。那个召唤曲其实是唯一的能找到O的线索，因此O和小景的相遇，其实是O一直在等小景找到他。  
> 写的时候觉得O其实并不会和小景在一起，但是反正都刀里截糖了，何苦BE两次呢。（……）


End file.
